rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Progression Guide/@comment-44509534-20191127031618
I suggest going to oresfall and getting a pickaxe, then farm enough silver for the things you need, torch, assasians outfit, etc. Also, makesure to get a weapon in oresfall instead of sentinel since the weapons are cheaper there. There are places that hold the weapons for an even cheaper price though so you should look into that. It's good to get a basic class such as warrior or theif along the path to a fist super safer and easier. After you got all of this just farm sentinel, crypt, sea of dust and any other places you know has trinkets at. Try to get mana along the way by either getting hit with a curse spell or boxing shreikers and players. Once you get mana you should train it almost all the time whenever you can. Going somewhere safe to train your mana climb and mana charge is essentiel, you'll thank yourself later. Getting full bard is very helpful since you can heal alot with Vinifera's Song in a fight mixed with meat, you can also use this song to save meat. You can also use Symphony Of Horses to escape many situations and or get around much faster. Getting full bard will make your journey far less dificult as a solo. While getting all of this, you should almost have enough xp for your basic skills, and if your going chaotic or orderly, try and get some rots/grips while your farming but makesure your not picking a fight you'll regret. Once getting max basic you should upgrade from bronze to silver or mythril, getting silver will grant you more xp and getting mythril will give you more of an advantage on your oponent. After getting Silver/Mythril start farming for your super, meeting all of it's requierments, as for XP farming Zscrooms are one of the most efficient method of farming, others may use it as a tourist trap and will jump you if you come by. If you at least 10+ silver to spare then buying pebbles might be a good option, the work similar to dagger throw, they combat tag players but do no damage and might even be faster than daggers (my guess). Once getting Super, you will likely die ;) it's all trial and error, i'm still learning so I cant explaing past Super. This is a guide for solo and all based off of my experince but this is only my way of doing things, forming your own method out of peoples advice will be the best guide for you. If you are experienced in your method and in combat you should get the sub classes you want, it is also good to craft a bronze sword and keep it with you for ol' times sake. You never know when you need to use it, in case you loose your other and you need one stat, you need the abilities of the warrior class in order to defend yourself, etc. Getting skills like Mercenary Carry, Dash mastery and such really help you in the long term. Getting skills like these before going to khei because if you go to khei before gettting these skills, you wont be able to get them unless you wipe. (that's all, i'd be suprised if you read all of this, correct me if I am wrong about anything, this is all just my idea of what to do, so there is no need to argue, good luck)